


Rivals, friends, lovers.

by Pokepam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokepam/pseuds/Pokepam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after everyone's resurection with the Numeron Code. Mizael fulfills Kaito's last request from the moon, and the new friendship between seems to be developing in something more. And Mizael wants a confirmation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals, friends, lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon ever. I don't know if it's really good, but I'm so happy to have been able to write about those two. X3

It had been quite awkward the first time they had seen each other face to face again, after all these unbelievable world changing events.

‘’I wonder, Mizael… if there would be a next time we would meet, wouldn’t you tell me, what happened to you?’’

‘’Mizael… follow… the path you believe in.’’

              These were Kaito’s last words to the other Galaxy-Eyes master. But now, there they were, alive again, both of them, with those emotional memories flowing back in their mind. After the big shock of everyone’s revival and reunion, the two Dragon Tamers had been eyeing one another without saying a word. That is, until Kaito had finally suggested to the other blond to come spend the night at his home, considering that he had a lot of rooms to offer and that Mizael had no place to go. And that’s how they had found themselves sitting in Kaito’s living room, calmly drinking some tea in silence. Haruto and Orbital, who had been spying on them for some time, had reluctantly decided that it was better to leave them alone. They were bound to communicate at some point. Hopefully. And indeed, it happened.

\- So, you wanted to know my story, correct?

                The former Barian had finally decided to open himself up a little. A little smile formed on Kaito’s face. Now that everything was over, he was seeing his rival in a new light. A light he had had a glimpse of before dying, so, so far away from here. On that same moon that was now gently casting its mystical light on them through the long window. In any case, he nodded.

\- Yes. I think I deserve it, don’t you think?

‘’I guess so.’’, answered Mizael with a little smirk. It was not a mean smirk, but rather an understanding one. And so, he started to narrate the story of his life. His previous one, at least. Never before had he confessed so much about himself to another person. It was a little unsettling, but he still felt at ease, somehow. Trust. That’s what he felt towards his destined adversary. Or should he call him a friend now? Most probably.

              After an hour or so, the Tachyon master was done with his story. Kaito had listened in silence, asking only a few questions here and there. He felt he understood the young (or, at least, young in appearance) man in front of him even more. He felt some kind of warm feeling, some kind of… what, exactly? He couldn’t quite tell. But it was nice.

 

***

              After some more talk that definitely felt less awkward as time fled, Kaito led Mizael to his temporary bedroom, while giving some basic information about the place. He lend some clothes to the blond and wished him goodnight. After getting changed, Mizael laid down on the bed of the unfamiliar room, looking at the celling, lost in his thoughts. He felt at peace. He never could have even hoped for such a thing before. He glanced at his deck, which had been carefully placed on the nightstand, before falling asleep with a smile. After his breathing had settled in a normal rhythm, the spirit of his old partner, Jinlong, appeared near the bed.

\- It would seem you indeed followed the right path, wouldn’t you say, Mizael?

                Close to him, the card of the Number 107, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, started to glow, in some sort of response to his remark.

‘’Hm hm, I agree.’’, said the wise dragon solemnly. He then faded back into his own card in the calm of the night.

***

              The day after, Kaito accompanied Mizael to go do some shopping. Clothes, shoes and some other various things he would need. Since everyone was on summer vacation, they had agreed to meet in the afternoon. Shark had suggested to all the former Barians, even Vector, to come live in his family’s old manor. There was more than enough place for the Seven Emperors. The idea had been accepted, especially since Yuma’s house was starting to feel a little too cramped, with Alito, Girag and Vector camping in Yuma’s room, while Durbe had spent the night at Shark and Rio’s small home. Mizael, though, had decided to stay at Kaito’s house. For a little longer, he had declared. Nobody had said anything. Except for the mischievous trolling prince, who had simply laughed in a mocking manner, to which Mizael had answered with a very scary glare. Even though he wasn’t even sure why he had felt embarrassed by that behaviour.

               And so, more than a week had passed since Mizael had started living with Kaito, in the Heartland Tower. The two of them actually got along surprisingly well. Mizael was also interested in the work Kaito and V… no, Christopher were doing in their laboratory, and had been observing them during the day, sometimes even helping with certain tasks that didn’t require too much knowledge about technology. Chris was a very calm and intelligent man, and Mizael found himself getting along well with him too. And it was not like they had to fight each other with the fate of the world on the line, this time. At the end of the friday of the second week, Kaito and Mizael had said their usual goodbyes to Chris and returned to Kaito’s apartments. The pale-haired scientist had not been the only one to notice the way that his former apprentice and the blond Barian had gotten closer. And the way they looked at each other and agreed mutually on… a lot of things, actually. Kaito had a kind heart, but could quite stubborn sometimes. And yet… Chris sighed with a smile.

***

                The two Dragon users were now at the exact same place as the first night Mizael had arrived, in the living room. Haruto had already gone to bed, being the responsible child he was, and so, they were alone, again.

‘’Do you want to watch a movie?’’ the Photon master had suggested. ‘’I suppose.’’, had answered the other male, although not in a completely convincing tone. He felt it too. That strange warm feeling inside when he was alone with Kaito. So close to him. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he turned his head to have a good look at his friend. Something was bothering him. And he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to clarify this matter. Kaito looked up to him staring. Was he... nervous? Or was it only in Mizael’s mind? The long-haired dragon tamer suddenly got up.

‘’Is something wrong?’’, asked Kaito, lifting an eyebrow. ‘’Get up. I would like to… confirm something.’’, responded Mizael in a commanding tone that seemed to hide a different emotion. Kaito did as he was asked, still perplexed by the strange behavior of the other. Something to confirm? What could he possibly… And then, before he could even finish his own thought, Mizael pulled Kaito close to him, placed one hand behind his head… and started kissing him. Shock appeared in Kaito’s still opened eyes as soon as their lips touched. A few seconds passed without a reaction from his part, but Mizael didn’t let go, and, eventually, Kaito got closer, brusquely deepening the kiss. It was so passionate, so fierce, yet also caring. It was almost like some strong power had been storing inside for a long time and was now released all of a sudden. Kaito’s tongue got access to the inside of the other blond’s mouth and there, their wet muscles started duelling for dominance. None of them seemed to be taking the upper hand. When breathing became a necessity again, they both backed up a little, not too much, panting intensely. It was suddenly feeling way hotter than before in the room, even though the thermostat was not in cause. After a minute or so, Kaito talked.

\- So… did you have your confirmation?, he asked in a not as casual as he wanted tone.

\- I… I don’t know, YOU tell me, answered Mizael, crossing his arms.

                At that, Kaito blinked, then fell back on the couch and started to laugh. An honest, beautiful laugh. Mizael’s confused expression didn’t help to calm him down.

\- Wh… What’s so funny??, asked Mizael in a somewhat offended manner.

\- You can be so honest in your own way.

-What?

\- I’m not even sure about what I’m feeling exactly. But this… feels right, he said, looking up at proud dragon tamer. And I’d like to get closer, if that’s alright with you, he added.

Mizael almost seemed to puff his cheeks a little, but answered: ‘’Yes, that’s alright. I feel the same.’’ Kaito smiled and got back up again.

\- But first, maybe we should move to a less open area.

They walked to Kaito’s bedroom in a kind of awkward silence, closing and locking the door behind them, just in case. Once on the bed, Mizael crossed his arms again, looking imperious and embarrassed at the same time, and stared at Kaito.

\- So, what do we do now?, he inquired with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

\- You’re asking me like I’m supposed to know about these things.

\- Well, may I remind you that I have not been a real human for quite a long period of time? And also that… such closeness is new to me…, he added in a lower voice.

\- Oh. Right…

              Kaito seemed unsure for a few seconds. It was not like he had been any closer to someone before… but he had always been human and was not completely ignorant on the subject, so it was something. He knew a few things. So he continued with: ‘’Then, I suppose we could start with…’’. At that, Kaito got closer to the other, making him lean on the pillows so that he was more comfortable. He closed the space between them and planted a new kiss on Mizael’s lips. The latter responded quite well, even if it was less intense than before. Then, Kaito carefully slid Mizael’s pants down and dropped them on the floor. Underneath were grey boxers with cute little yellow dragons. The ones that had caught Mizael’s eyes during their shopping session. He couldn’t stop the little smirk that came to his lips. Mizael didn’t seem to mind. Kaito then noticed the forming bulge under the boxers and slowly lowered his hand on it, pressing firmly, but gently. This made the other blonde gasp, slightly leaning towards the touch.

\- This feels great, declared the long-haired duellist.

\- As it should, obviously.

\- Oi.

\- Sorry.

                But both of them were now smiling lightly, more at ease. Kaito lowered his head to let his lips make contact with the neck of the blond below him. A small moan was earned in return. And so, he continued with the soft kisses and the little administrations he was doing with his right hand, Mizael expressing his content more and more noticeably. The former Barian then suddenly decided to act and try to copy the other’s moves. He pulled him closer while lowering his hand to the other’s intimate zone. Kaito let out a small cry of mixed surprise and pleasure. He was getting affected by the situation as well.

\- Don’t… Don’t do that all of a sudden!, he protested, trying to regain his composure a bit.

\- I wanted to test your technique. I cannot be the only one to receive. Right?

                Kaito’s face turned a slighty darker shade of red, before he backed up a little to remove his own pants. Mizael then decided to take off his shirt as well, considering it was getting pretty hot around. Kaito couldn’t help but stare at Mizael’s quite fit and slender torso. His gorgeous blond locks resting on his strong shoulders. His sharp pale blue eyes. The Tachyon duellist got him out of his little trance.

\- Come on, take yours off too. It is going to feel better.

\- So blunt.

             Kaito quickly removed his own shirt, exposing his also well-trained upper-body. Both of them now wearing only their undergarment, they went back to where they had left off. Sensual moans and whimpers were coming from both of them. Kaito let his free hand slide in Mizael’s soft and smooth hair. He got to feather-shaped part, and started feeling it, still intrigued by the fact that it was actually holding up like that. The other Galaxy master liked the fascination he was seeing in Kaito’s gray blue serious eyes. And he suddenly felt an impulse of motivation, of confidence inside. Mizael grabbed Kaito’s shoulders and, in one swift movement, rolled over to end up on top of him. While surprised by the sudden change, Kaito didn’t fight it, but frowned at the one now resting over him.

\- Who said you could be the one taking the lead like that?

\- You said yourself I was the strongest Dragon Tamer.

\- Do I look like a dragon to you?

\- If I can tame dragons, I am pretty sure I can tame you, Mizael responded with a hot victorious smile.

\- Heh. Let’s say I will let you do what you want this time.

                Leaning on the younger blond, adjusting his position so that the most contact was made between their needy parts, he started to move, simply by instinct. He rolled his graceful hips up and down with confidence, the not completely unknown pleasurable sensation building up more and more inside. It was different than what could be felt with Barian crystals, but it was quite similar at the same time. And he wanted more. He forced himself to stop for a moment, grabbing the edge of Kaito’s boxer, but without pulling them down just yet. He looked at Kaito for some sort of approval. The Photon duellist, starting to feel quite uncomfortable with that last piece of clothing, only nodded eagerly. He then managed to grab Mizael’s own underwear, trying to pull them off too. Kaito, sweating, his green and blond locks sticking to the sides of his face, felt a little cold between his legs, which made him shiver. Mizael put his hands on Kaito’s and finished taking off the adorable boxers. And then, he started moving again. With his hand, he seized both of their sensible organ in need, holding them together. The sensations were almost too much. He had never heard Kaito’s voice make those kind of sounds. Or reach such high pitch. In fact, his own voice was letting out similar cries. And he didn’t feel ashamed. In fact, all of this was turning them on so much more. He knew where this growing feeling was leading to, and he picked up the pace, faster, stronger.

‘’Mi… Mizael… I’m… soon…’’ Kaito managed to say, too focused on matching the movements with his own hips.

‘’I think… me too… Kaito…’’ He lowered himself even more, trying to maximise the friction and stealing a sloppy wet kiss from the other at the same time. It was too much stimulation, and soon enough, both of them reached the peak of the powerful sensation, and an intense spasm of pleasure passed through them while they moaned each other’s name loudly. Riding the after-wave, Mizael still stimulated them a little, before cautiously letting himself fall half on Kaito, half on the sheets next to him. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, wet and sticky, catching their breath as their heart were beating fast and loudly in their chest.

\- That felt really good, Mizael managed to say in an honest tone.

 - I agree.

                Mizael moved a little to take a more comfortable position, replacing his dishevelled long hair a little and still laying close to Kaito. Covering themselves with the sheets, their eyelids started to feel heavy.

\- Well then… Goodnight, said Kaito peacefully.

\- Goodnight.

                And so, they fell asleep just like that, not feeling the necessity to clean the mess, cuddling a little awkwardly. They had not needed to say it out loud, but both of them had understood the unfamiliar feeling they had felt towards each other and that had been developing for a while: it was love.

 


End file.
